Monochrome Eternity
by TheSupremelyEvilOne
Summary: "How could this happen? Dave... I thought he cared... it... it's his fault... it's his fault... Monoko... OH GOD MONOKO..."    Oneshot.


The summer wind ruffled the pale girls grey skirt ever so slightly as she walked down the stairs from the school entrance. As she walked through the crowd of high school students, with a grace that only she was capable of, she scanned the shuffling crowd for _him_.  
>"Today's the day, Dave..." she murmured.<p>

It took a few minutes, but finally she spotted him, under the oak tall tree behind the soccer field. She made a mad dash from the bottom of the stairs to the tree he was leaning on, his face turned away, long black hair ruffling in the wind. She slowed her pace to a complete stop a few metres before the tree, she inhaled and closed her eyes, taking in the warmth of the late afternoon, hoping it would calm her pounding heart.

_Here I go..._

She started over to the tree again, at a calm pace this time, she approached the tree and came to a stop in front of the tall, big eyed boy.

"Su-... S... Spector-senpai!" she called.

The boy turned his head, acknowledging the pale girl, her long black hair swept behind her back and a kind smile on her face greeting him in a shy manner. There was a long pause; he dipped his head as he backed out of his slumped pose on the tree to pick up his school bag. His voice came out very mono-tone as he straightened his back, looking at the road that led up the hill,

"I got your note."

The girl stiffened. She swayed back and forth nervously, thin fingers fondling the ruffles she was making in her skirt. "... I... I know..."The boy kept his eyes off her at all times. There was another long pause, the quiet between them almost deafening.

"... then you must understand that I don't feel the same way about you..."

Her face fell along with her confidence and heart. She dipped her head and let her long hair cover her disappointed facial expression.

"... look, you're great 'n all, but I'm just not into the idea of a relationship right now."

The girl nodded respectively. The boy turned towards the road and started his trek home.

"I'm sorry Monoe-chan." He murmured under his breath.

* * *

><p>Monoe waited a few minutes for Dave to be out of sight before she started her own trek home, her cheeks had glistening streaks of tears running down to her swan-like neck.<p>

Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

_Oh... right, I need to pick her up from piano lessons today._

It took her no more than ten minutes to make it down to the studio; it was a decent half-mile from her house on the top of the hill. Before crossing the street, she made sure her cheeks were dry and checked her eyes for redness in a parked car mirror. She didn't want to worry her little sister, after all. She came to the front door of the tall building, on the front steps; loyally waiting for her was a girl about half Monoe's height, with a checkerboard-print skirt and small black ponytails on each side of her head. She was gripping the hand of a tall, handsome, pale faced man in a black suit and pants to match. Upon her nearing the front, the small girl made a mad-dash for Monoe and nearly jumped up into her arms.

"Mone-chan! I missed you!" Monoko enjoyed calling her sister by that pet name.

Monoe smiled at the small excited girl in her arms.

"I missed you too Monoko-chan." She cooed.

Ruffling her small ponytails with her fingers, the tall man made his way over to the two sisters.

"Monoko was talking about you picking her up all through her lesson. How are you?"

Monoe stood up and addressed the gorgeous 6 foot male, Monoko grabbed onto her elder sister's arm and held on like a little monkey to a tree branch.

"Masada-sensei, thank you for taking care of her today, I hope she did well this lesson."

Monoe was used to making small talk with adults. Masada-sensei giggled.

"She's almost through her level one book, she's quite a talented young lady."

Monoko shrunk behind her big sister and pouted.

"...'yam not a lady... Ima kitty cat." She mumbled.

Both Monoe and Masada-sensei laughed, as a smile crept over the small girl's smug face.

* * *

><p>Monoe and Monoko said goodbye to the piano teacher as they made their way home, the sun now painting a beautiful sunset on the houses. Monoko's small pal hand placed in her elder sister's.<p>

The siblings had been born and raised in a small part of Japan where there were tall trees and dark clouds; they never got much sunlight because of this, causing their pale complexions. They moved when Monoko was old enough for school to a new town because of their father's work.

They were nearing the park when Monoe came to a dead stop.  
>On a park bench near the river, was a blonde haired girl, with a tall dark-haired boy who had his arm around her. Monoe felt a small pang of sadness, until she got a better look at the boy. Her legs started shaking. Her horrible realization hit her like a ton of bricks. That boy's face was all too familiar.<p>

It was Dave.

_... you..._

Tears started to stream down her face.

_y... liar... _

She let go of Monoko's hand as her arms fell limply at her side.

_LIAR!_

Too hurt and angry to notice her little sister's worried expression, Monoe started to run. She started to run as fast as she could, up the sidewalk, she wanted to be as far away far away from that park as she could get. As she started to run, her confused baby sister started to run after her as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"One-chan!" Wait!" Monoko called.

But Monoe's head wasn't in the right place, she was too distracted by her conflicting emotions to notice, otherwise she would have turned right around and hugged Monoko to reassure her that everything was okay.  
>Monoko tried to keep up with her as best she could, but being so young, her little legs could only go at a certain speed.<p>

"MONE-CHAN!" she called, getting more and more worried about her big sister.

They came up to a crosswalk, Monoe ran through it without even giving it a passing glance, it didn't matter; it was still a red light for the cars.  
>Monoko was so worried at that point about Monoe she didn't even notice how far out on the crosswalk she was until she heard the car coming.<p>

"One-..." Monoko panted.

Monoko froze in headlights of the car like a deer.  
>But the light is red. Her mind raced.<p>

_"MONOE!"_

* * *

><p>The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion, when in reality, it took milliseconds.<br>The distressed sound of her name being called by her sister made Monoe freeze. She turned around in time to see the terrified look on Monoko's face, as it disappeared under the car. The driver of the car, most likely in shock, took off a soon as Monoko hit the ground.  
>Monoe stood there, frozen in shock.<p>

"... Monoko...?"

The limp body on the pavement didn't move or make a sound. Monoe's chest felt tight.

"Monoko."

Monoe ran up to her sister lying still on the road.

"Mo-..."

She recoiled in horror as Monoko's features came into focus. The car had done a number on the tiny girl. Monoko's left arm was dislocated and her right arm was broken and bent backwards just at the joint. The force of the car had knocked her little dress shoes off, and her skirt had been torn.

Monoe fell to her knees.

Monoko's head had been smashed as blood pooled into the blood streaming out of the torn wound in her chest. Her once bright and curious eyes were now dull, and wide with frozen horror, a single tear streaming down her cold cheek. A small trickle of blood seeped from her mouth.  
>Monoe's shock was so great; she didn't even hear the screaming voices around her of people, the ambulance, and cops calling out to her. But she knew it couldn't be helped.<p>

Monoko was dead before she hit the ground.

And it was all her fault.

**_"MONOKOOOOOO!"_**

Monoe took off as fast as she could, running into the forest, not looking back at her baby sister's mangled corpse.  
>She knew she could never go back home, not without Monoko.<p>

* * *

><p>Weeks of searching passed before they found Monoe's body at the bottom of the river. It had been believed that she had committed suicide over the shock of the sudden death of her baby sister.<br>She had spent the last days of her life running through the dark woods, not letting anyone find her, if anyone happened to catch a glance at her, she'd be gone before anyone could call her name.  
>When her body was discovered, an unnervingly satisfied smile was on her face. Some think she was under the influence of drugs, but others that knew her, knew that she smiled because she finally had found her little sister.<p> 


End file.
